Vampire NonFiction
by legitdegrassi
Summary: What if one of Clare's Fanfics became real? What if Eli reads it? Does Clare lose her innocense...take a look at how Clare spends her friday nights? Take a look at what her fanfics are like... Rated M


Came up with this weird idea, and I just had to write it! RATED M…

I don't own Degrassi, how many times do I have to tell you?

**Vampire Nonfiction  
><strong>

Eli smirked to himself as he sat at his now clean desk that Clare had helped him organize. It was a Friday night, and you would think I would spend it with Clare, but her parents punished her for skipping "Jesus Club" to be with me. I would invite Adam, but his grandmother came to visit for the weekend and his mother told him he needed to stay home. So I was pretty much stuck being alone, but as I sat on my bed staring at nothing in particular, I was thinking about Clare an I's moments that we actually found each other annoying, but I found it cute.

"_You can't hide behind Vampire fiction forever" Mrs. Dawes explained._

"_I'm not hiding" Clare exclaimed._

My smirked grew even more at the idea's flooding my mind at the possibilities. I turned on my computer, an opened up the internet and searched vampire fiction. There was millions of authors names that popped up on my screen, I searched through some of the summaries, and read each one quickly. I was about to give up when something caught my eye.

_Tittle: Moonlight_

_Author: Madam Degrassi_

_Summary: Her parents kept her locked in her room, but what happens when a boy lures her out...what do they do? What will Elijah do to her? Plus he is a Vampire after all, what does he do? Does he love her?_

_Rated: M_

_Posted: 4 hour ago. _

Elijah smirked and chuckled darkly when he clicked on the story.

_Clarabelle laid on her stomach staring out the window. Her room light was off to show her parents that she was asleep, but of course she wasn't. The only light in the room was coming from the window. The moon was bright, it was full moon. She admired the night, she admired the creatures that roamed throughout the night, and she wanted it. She wanted to go out at night; she wanted to see what exactly was out there. But she believed in things people would most likely not believe, but what made her different is that she knew they were real, but wanted to experience it, and see what they do. It's a beautiful creature, skin that is pale white, warm blooded, piercing eyes that watches your every move, such swift an carful movements, and they were perfect in her eyes. But they are something to fear…ones you want to watch out for. They crave you, they will suck you dry, and enjoy every minute of it. _

_Clarabelle looked at her phone when it beeped, signaling she had a text message._

_~Open your window._

_She knew only one person that would text her this late at night. She carefully got to her feet, the floorboards creaking as she made her way to her window. The moon was so bright she had to blink twice to let them adjust, she finally looked out and she made out his hooded figure. He was under a lamppost; he looked so brooding, creepy, and sexy. She never found someone as attractive as him, she wanted him, and he knew that too. She looked back down when her phone beeped again._

_~Open it, come with me._

_She did what she was told, she needed to please him. She slowly slid it open, looking back at her bedroom door in the process. She gulped the lump in her throat as she looked at how far up she was, then looked at the tree in front of her and grabbed onto the branch closest to her. After a few tries she finally got down, and looked up at the one she loved. She knew he loved her, but he would not admit it. _

_She took each step slowly, but she stopped in her tracks when he ran. She clutched the phone in her hand, and then it beeped._

_~Meet me at our secret place, and you better hurry, it will be morning soon._

_Oh and she did. She ran, she knew the place all too well, and he would always take her there. She ran barefooted on the rough cement road, her nightgown being held up by her hands not to trip, and her breathing was like a hushed whisper on this silent night._

Eli reads on, and was surprised at how dark and…sexy it was. He felt the bulge form in his groin area as he finished reading it. He didn't know how a virgin would know how to write all this seductive and sexy things. An idea came to mind, and he smirked at the thought. He wanted her now, he was going to have her, and he found a way to get it. He grabbed his phone, slipped on his black converse and hoodie. He slowly made it downstairs, not to wake up his parents and walked out into the cold night.

**Clare's Pov**

I lay on my stomach on my bed, with my laptop open in front of me while I read some reviews for my latest fanfic post. My parents were asleep, and the only light in my room was from my window. I looked at her phone when it beeped, my eyebrow furrowing.

~_Open your Window_.

I got up and quietly went to my window; I hesitated when I looked out the window. He stood under her lamppost outside her house, you could only see his figure but I knew it was him. I looked at my cellphone when it beeped again.

~_Open it, come with me._

I replied multiple times, but I didn't get one back. I sighed and opened my window, cringing from the creaking sound it made. While hooking my arms around the branch I lifted myself as my feet made contact with a branch below, finally I made it to the ground. My brows crinkled at how familiar this all seemed. I cautiously walked towards him whispering his name over and over, but still no reply. Suddenly he ran, not looking back to see if I followed. I clutched my cellphone and huffed, was he trying to trick me or something? … my phone beeped in my hand.

~_Meet me at our secret place, and you better hurry, it will be morning soon_.

Clare chuckled, and did what she was told and ran as fast as her bare feet could go.

_Clarabelle sighed, putting her hands on her knees when she made it to her destination. Trying to catch her breath, her eyes drifted up to the gate that was now open, the lock had been broken, and the lock was nowhere to be found. She stood up straight, flattening her nightgown, and walked through the gate with her head held up high, like she wasn't scared. She looked around the abandoned church which no longer had any religious purposes; it was now left for the creatures of the night to have a place to…stay. Each step I take is a risk for my life; you could call this the warm blooded creature's lair. They beckon young girls like me to come in, it's like a game they have. I fall for it every time. But "He" says I'm different, and he has yet to hurt me. He says I'm too valuable to kill, I'm too…pure. _

_She stops walking when she feels a presence, his presence near her. The little hairs on her neck stand up as she feels his breath on her neck as he inhales the scent lingering on her. His hands grip her hips, digging into them, and he pulled her closer to his chest. Her heart began to beat at an erratic pace, and her breath hitched. She felt his warm saliva lick her cartilage, and his husky breath tickle her ear._

"_You came." He whispered huskily, earning goose bumps to rise on her arms. She nodded, unable to speak. His hands explored, his hand were on my stomach making soft circles, lingering under her breast. The butterfly's in her stomach grew, and she needed him. Her back was facing him, and needed to turn around, she tried but he dug his finger deeper into her hips._

"_What do you want Clarabelle" he asked seductively, and she could feel him smirking against her neck as he slowly kissed it, slowly driving her insane. He quickly licked the sensitive part of her neck, she couldn't hold back the moan she was holding._

"_Elijah" she moaned, moving her head more to the side to give him more access. He open mouth kissed her neck, many moans and groans escaped both of them in the process. _

I was out of breath by the time I made it to the abandoned church. My feet were sore from running on the cement. I took a couple of deep breaths of the cool night air and I opened the surprisingly unlocked gate. I walked in with that eerie feeling in the pit of my stomach, and a question running through my mind, where is he?

The hammock that we put up together was swaying from the light breeze. I walked towards it but stopped when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I stiffen when I feel a warm breath on my neck, and goose bumps form on my arm.

"You came" I gasped and knew that line from somewhere. I only nodded in response. His fingers make its way to my hips, gripping them tightly. He started to opened mouth kiss me on my neck, and his fingers lingered on my stomach. A tingling feeling started to form in my stomach as he continued with his teasing. My breath hitches when his fingers linger near my breast then go back to my stomach.

"What do you want Clare." His husky but seductive voice is heard next to my ear. I grasped and felt him smirking against my neck, it was all to over whelming that the question I've wanted to know is still unknown, why did all this seem familiar. I snap out my thoughts when his fingers dig deeper into my hips, and I moan.

"Eli" I moaned out.

_Clarabelle was swiftly placed lying on her back, making a crunching noise from the leaves below her. Elijah was straddling her hips, one knee on each side of her hips. He was just staring down at her lovingly, he tried to hide the look but he couldn't, she could see the commotion in his eyes fighting with his thoughts. Soon he just sighed, he took my hand and placed it over his chest, where his heart is, but there was nothing, he had no pulse because he was dead. Sadness flickered in his eyes from not being able to show her what he has been fighting against. She wanted to know what he felt for her._

"_Show me." she whispered quietly, something so low a normal person would not have heard, but she knows he did. He raised one of his perfect brows, smirked, and then he took one of his finger tips and put it to her lips. His finger slowly traced down her chin to her neck, then between her breast, her belly, navel, and then stopped right above the place where he was most wanted. He put his hands on the side of her face for he was now towered above her, looking deeply into her eyes. He gulped and memorized all her features, his eyes slowly traveling to her lips then back to her eyes._

"_Are you sure?" he asked huskily, and his lips twitched holding back a smirk when she shivered in response to his question. He slowly pressed his body unto hers, a groan escaped his lips. They were so close their noses were touching, he kissed her nose, cheeks, eye lids which slowly fluttered close, and he thought she was the most breathtaking thing he has ever laid eyes on. He always wanted her for her blood, he stalked her, lured her wherever he wanted, but something about her would always stop him. Here he was, wanting to make love to the girl. This wouldn't be the first time for him, but he knew it was hers. She was pure, and that's what drew him to her. He wanted to snatch her innocence and take her to the dark side as his own. But over time things changed, he knew he had very strong feelings for her, he didn't even want her to get a glimpse of how evil his life was, he didn't want her to go through it, he almost left, but he needed to be with her, so he stayed in the shadows, watching her every move, and making sure she was safe. Then after a while, he couldn't take it anymore so he took her out on nights like these and merely just spent time with her. Tonight was different, he needed to claim her, he saw how some of the boys in town looked at her, the thought angered him to no end, and so he will claim her…_

_His lips came in contact with hers, but once there lips touched…everything was on fire, and hell broke loose. Her hands automatically went to his hair and tucked on his silky black hair. His hand cupped her cheek forcing her harder to him, and if he was hurting her she didn't complain, while his other hand went up on down her side. He moved his mouth to her neck and nibbled and sucked on her mouthwatering flesh as she continued to play with his hair. He could hear her heart beat quicken with each move he made on her. The thought made him moan, and he needed her. He sat up, once again staring down at her, but this time her face was flushed and her strap on nightgown was hanging off her shoulder. She grabbed his hand that was hanging on the side of him and placed it on her shoulder. He took his other hand and put in on her other shoulder; he growled and smirked a devilish smirk. She moaned loudly when he ripped the straps of her gown with his teeth. He slowly pulled the gown off her body and stared at her in awe. Her porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight , his eyes widened when they made it to her exposed chest. She sat up and put her hands on the hem of his hoodie and he lifted his arms up, letting her slip it off his body. Her small hands were placed on his bare chest; she kissed it, and then slowly traveled her hands to his belt. Her bright blue eyes stared up at his as she unbuckled it, he stood up taking it off himself and his boxers came off with it. He chuckled when her eyes widened at his size but quickly went back to being on top of her. Kissing her lips gently because he sensed that she was nervous. His lips made it to her chest where he teased her, feeling her squirm. His lips traveled to her navel where he stuck his tong out and swirled it around it, then traveled to the outside of her white lace panties. He hooked his fingers on the side of it and pulled it down while he followed the panty with his lips until he slid it off her ankles. He then put his elbows on each side of her face, kissing her lips as she reassured him with her eyes that she was ready. He positioned himself, then slowly but gently slid inside her. It took everything he had not to speed up the pace, but for her sake he needed to go slow. He kissed her tears away as he slowly pulled out then went back in, soon she started to match with his pace. The sweat mingling with each other as they panted against the croak of each other's necks. Then they released holding on to each other tightly. He pulled out, sat up, but brought her with him as he cradled her to his chest. Her breaths were shallow and he listened to her heart slow down, it was a little hobby of his that he had, listening to her heart. He used to lean on the side of her house at night, and listen closely to her heartbeat. Now she was his, as he was hers. He loved her, and he finally admitted it to himself that he did. He waited a couple of minutes before saying the words that meant so much to him out loud…_

"I love you." Eli told me as he cradled me in his chest. I chuckled from the thought that I just lost my virginity to him out in the open.

"I love you too." I sighed, while I put the pieces together in my head. And I smirked when I figured it out. "Eli?"

"Hmm?" lifted his head from my shoulder lazily.

"So I see you read my fan-fiction."

_Haha so I hope weren't confused, and let's just say this was my first Rated M story so please excuse me if it's not too great lol Also this was pretty Awkward to write…but I needed to write it! Hehe I think it's funny I wrote a fanfic in a fanfic *laughs mentally* (I'm weird leave me alone)p.s. I didn't have an Editor for this so please excuse the mistakes, so sorry! This DID not come out how I wanted it too…but hope you kind of liked it?_

_If I take my time to write this for you, can you at least take the time to review? _

_~thank you_

_legitdegrassi_


End file.
